I Sold my Soul for Him
by erika-chan12
Summary: Natsume and Mikan were living as a couple when death comes its way to Natsume. A man suddenly comes to you and offer you something involving his life. Will you say deal?
1. Deal

_Hey there my readers! Is that title fine with you? So I just got an inspiration to start in this story. I'm pretty excited about it though I can't promise you if I can update fast. Today is May 11 and our classes' starts at June 8 damn it! So I will try my very best to finish all of my stories until I don't know year. This is my new story and I hope you'll like it! _

_**I do not own Gakuen Alice only LUCIFER**_

_**I Sold my Soul for Him**_

_**Chapter 1: Deal**_

"Natsume! Natsume!" I cried out as tears came rushing down my eyes.

Few minutes ago we were running and fighting hoping to end this mission quickly. The moment we finished the mission successfully I called the school to inform them that the heiress is safe and is now being safely admitted to the comfort of her house.

We are walking side by side until he started choking from his own blood. I stared in horror as I realized that whenever he uses his alice his life span decreases causing him death. From where I was standing I swiftly went towards him. He is clutching his chest while the other hand is on the ground. I held him to my arms hoping for him to keep on fighting for his own life.

"Natsume! Don't you dare die!" I yelled right in front of his face who is obviously in pain. He is sweating hard as I see the possibility that he is truly going to die now, I began to panic. I caressed his forehead hoping to ease the pain he is feeling but to no avail he started yelling.

"Natsume!" I cried his name over and over again. I noticed that his heat beat is starting to weaken until there's no more beat to it. His breathing stopped and his eyes are calming. The sudden realization of him leaving me dawns right to the very core of my soul. The thought of him dying, the thought of never seeing him again. I stared at him. My hands are shaking as I try to hold his face. Tears came rushing down my eyes. I tried using any healing alice that I copied from before but nothing…nothing happened.

He still lies here, on my lap, not breathing, cold, and lifeless.

"God, please if there is a miracle do it now! I can't lose him!" I looked at the skies above which are emitting black clouds and covers the twinkling bright stars as rain started to pour, strong wind sways the trees. Everything looks ugly, everything I see is ugly.

I sense someone presence and I quickly searched with my eyes for who he is.

I looked in front of me and saw a man maybe to his 30's walking towards me with a smile across his pearl white face.

"Leave" that is what I wanted to say to him but when I looked at his eyes they are deep black like I'm falling from darkness, like his sucking all my energy just by gazing at me. He chuckled.

"Leave me alone" I finally able to say what I wanted to say. Tears are still running from my eyes but the rain is causing them to look invisible. In the blink of an eye he is caressing my face and wiping my tears.

"Do you still want me to leave if I can make that boy lying in your lap breathe again" he sang. It sent shivers down my spine. He reminds me of the gay man in the powerpuff girls who has a curly hair and the color of his blood serves as his skin tone but this guy is much more attractive than that cartoon.

"What are you trying to say?" I want my tone to sound cold but panic comes its way on my tone. He touched Natsume's face I twitched he looked at me with amusement in his eyes. Clearly his enjoying this.

"I can make him flicker his eyes right now if I want to, I can keep air continue flowing down his lungs, I can make his heart beat again" he smiled "for short honey" he reaches my hair and twirl it to his fingers causing me to look at what he was doing on my hair "He will come back to life" I shot my eyes rapidly at him meeting his eyes. My energy is being drone out of me but I held it in and fought against this human being or so I thought he is.

"Please! I'm begging you. Do it now" I don't care anymore. I'm desperate.

"Not so fast honey" this time he removed his fingertips on my hair and sat on the muddy ground. I took the time to examine him. His wearing a leather jacket beneath it is a shirt, pants and boots. Accessories are dangling to his neck down to his wrist. A tattoo embodied to his upper right arm. I shifted my gaze to his eyes His hair reaches his shoulder and a scar on his right brow down to his right cheek.

"What?" I uttered in confusion "What do you want me to do! I'll do anything so please do it now" I begged while clutching Natsume's hand

"Ok I won't make this any longer" in a swift motion I can feel his breath on my left ear but I can't feel his body. It's like his a ghost that can be seen but can't be touched.

"I'll take your soul in exchange of that boy's life" he whispered. I can sense that he is smiling.

"Will I die now?" I uttered completely feeling cold. The coldness in the air is enough to bring shivers on me but this man's presence makes the atmosphere even chillier.

"Not now" he shakes his head. He is now on where he is a while ago sitting comfortably on the ground. "I'll take your life when I want to maybe for about , let's see" he tapped his foot and looked at his fingers like his counting or something

"Maybe 10 or 20 years from now" he looked at me

"How about him? What will happen to him? How would I know that you'll stick in this agreement" I cried out.

"He will live a life like nothing happened. He wouldn't be bothered by his alice anymore in short he will have a long and healthy life" he said growing impatient

"One more question" I asked

"What darling?" he said

"Who are you?" he grinned his lips and stared at me. He moved closer to my face, his bloody eyes stared intensely at my amber eyes. His grinned turned into a huge smile.

"The devil itself" he said in a creepy tone. I moved my head away from him. I heard about these stories that when you need something or want something he will suddenly pops out of nowhere and offer a deal and the one you had wish will come true but the thing is you will have to sell your soul, your life. The life that you own suddenly become his and like a murderer suddenly taking your life at his own will.

I looked at him now without fear towards him

"Deal" I coldly said. His huge smile turned even bigger.

"He won't remember anything about this day" and with that he walked off until he fades away with the wind. Only now I realized that he was not being soaked in the rain nor being touched by it, his moving in silence and all around him is the color black. The color of darkness.

I looked at Natsume. I can feel his heart thumping again. He slowly opens his eyes and stared at me with confusion. In sheer joy I hugged him smiling happily to myself. He pulled away and looked at me weirdly.

"Who are you?" he spat the words like venom; he glared at me and pushed me aside. I stared at his back while he was making his way out of this damp place. Those three words kept repeating in my head

_Who are you? _

**END OF CHAPTER**

_**A/N**__: I knew you would be mad at me. I know what is on your mind "She's creating another story where in fact she hasn't finished her 4 other stories. WT!" I'm truly sorry. This story is in my mind now for so long and I decided to finally put it into words. I'm sorry._

_REVIEW/ALERT/FAVORITE my story if you like _


	2. The Clock

_**I do not own Gakuen Alice only Lucifer**_

_**I Sold my Soul for Him**_

_**Chapter 2: The Clock**_

Entering my room I kicked off my shoes and dragged myself towards my bed which is neatly fix. Maybe the helpers (referring to maids) cleaned this up. Thank you. I lied there thinking of what happened. I should be jumping down in joy of him once again going back to life but why in the very core of my soul is lonely like I have been stab at the center of my heart. I watch my white curtain gracefully being blown by the wind.

I yanked away at the bed and make my way towards the bathroom. Taking a shower would be a good idea as it calms me whenever something unpleasant happens. As I'm about to strip I felt a sudden pain in my left chest. I crouch down while clutching where the pain is building up. I reached for the sink and steadied myself. Thinking that the pain has already stopped it once again pierces in a sudden volt with much pain than before. Losing balance I stumbled down, my breath is getting slower and my body is feeling weaker. I lied down the cold floor and rolled into a small ball and dealing with the pain I'm feeling. Is this the devil's way of entertaining himself? By making me suffer? He must have read my thought because the pain now is unbearable.

Finally it stopped.

I help myself stand up and gazing myself in front of the mirror. I rushly took off my shirt and saw a clock embedded on my left chest. It wasn't a normal clock. It has diamonds in various shapes surrounding it. Above it is the devil with 2 big horns, eyes that are even scarier than death itself, his mouth his hanging open while his tongue is sticking out similar to a snake. Again black is the main color. But what is this?

"Hello my dear friend" leaning on the wall I saw the man earlier. He has a smile on his face and a cocky face.

"What is this?" getting straight to the point I asked immediately about this drawing

"That's your life"

"My life?"

"Yes dear, your life. You see when that clock of mine has been completed meaning when the arrow revolves around reaching the point where it started you'll drop dead immediately" he grinned and vanish to thin air. Again I didn't sense his presence how unrealistic. Well, everything in my life is so unreal. My alice and him.

I shake my head, yanked my clothes away and slid inside the warm water. Leaning in the edge of it I stared in the ceiling completely dazed. I sighed and lowered my head reaching the tip of my forehead. I opened my eyes under and saw the face of the devil not his human facade but his true image. The true appearance of him. His laughter is ringing in my ear drums breaking the silence that stood still awhile ago.

After I finished I waltz out the tub and covered myself with a towel. Staring down at the tub only now I realized that the tub has no water in it when I'm talking with him.

"It is I who brought the water. It is from down here that's why it's warm" his voice echoed through the walls with a hint of laughter. I nodded then left.

.com/image/heart%20gif/Icelilac1/Icons/Pandora%20Hearts/Pandora_Heart_Seal_GIF_by_?o=6 The clock

Waking up in the break of dawn is what I really hate the most. It's 4:30 and school doesn't starts at 8:00. My body grew accustomed in waking at this exact time. I wonder why? I reached the remote control on my bed side table. Switching on the T.V I looked for something worth watching. None. Shutting it off I scampered away from bed. Making my way towards the bathroom to wash my face and every hygienic thing you and I do. I decided to wear just simple black jogging pants, a shirt and some running shoes. I grab the jacket lying on the kitchen table and left.

Since I'm waking up this time of the day I better use it to my advantage and start my training. I jogged in a slow pace then accelerate it as I come along. Last time I dragged Natsume to train with me and he really got pissed. I chuckled at the thought. It happened a week ago but why do I feel it happened years ago.

_They are still friends…_

"_Come on Natsume! Accompany me to train today" Mikan who is inside his room is pulling on his hand while the other hand of Natsume is holding the other direction of the bed to not fall to the floor. _

"_Yadda and how did you get in here?" he tried burning her hair which to no avail it didn't lit a singling fire. He wants to smack his own head for forgetting that she the idiotic once Mikan is now a special star student who lives next door his. He jerked his hand away but Mikan's grip is too tight_

"_The balcony. I jumped over so come on Nat only this day then I won't bug you anymore" they stared each other for awhile ending it with a frustrated pissed off sigh Natsume gave of. He stood up clean himself then glared really hard at Mikan._

"_If looks could kill I would die now" she muttered holding unto his arm_

"_Don't die yet. I want you to suffer from me" he gave a sinister laugh. Mikan shuddered_

"_Ok. I just thought about it you can sleep now and I'm gonna train on my own since having a partner would slow me down" she pushed him towards the bed and laughed nervously. That tick Natsume. He The Natsume Hyuuga can't follow up the pace of the young girl who suddenly became a special star after returning from America. Not to mention from stupid to an extremely smart girl but her childish, goofy smile and joyous personality is still there and her clumsiness just comes out when she is out of her self._

"_Oh no. I'm gonna accompany you. Let's see who can't follow the other" he smirked and places an arm to Mikan. His energy is building up and can feel he can win this game. Unknown to Natsume who haven't seen her train until today is chuckling inside her. 'Let's see' she thought_

_An hour has passed_

_Natsume was panting hard and crouch down holding his knees for support. His sweating like crazy. He gazes at Mikan who is laughing really hard it pisses him off on why she is not sweating for a single bead of sweat, she is not panting she is more like a ruthless girl who is laughing like a crazy maniac looking down on Natsume_

"_It's just been only 10 minutes" she chuckled and wipes the tears that form in her big eyes_

"_Who wouldn't get tired of running so fast that everything seems invisible, climbing the trees and" he composed himself and stand up "fighting a wild animal without using our alice not to mention they're 5 for pete's sake" Mikan smiled. _

"_So don't ever underestimate me!" she exclaimed _

"_. I won't. Come on let's grab something to eat" Natsume said looking at Mikan_

"_Ok. But first let's watch the sunrise it's almost time" Mikan looked at the sky. Blue covers it all and no hint of a white cloud can be seen. Natsume did the same. He went nearer to Mikan. He places both his hands to his pockets. Natsume grew tired of looking at the sky while waiting for the sunrise to shine he is not a nature person after all unlike Mikan. He rested his gaze to Mikan's face who is waiting in anticipation. He was awestruck. _

'_Its true then that she became beautiful' he thought still his gaze on her face_

"_Why are you staring at me?" Mikan can feel his gaze and shifter her eyes to his._

"_You became pretty polka dots" he said still staring her hazel brown orbs. Mikan who flushed instantly at the sudden words Natsume uttered. She's wanted to hear that from him and finally he said it. Natsume got her in that. He smirked and pointed at the sky. _

"_His here" he said. Mikan instantly look at the sky_

"_Why do you think the sun is a he?" Mikan asked _

"_No particular reason" he said. Mikan chuckled._

"_Let's eat" he said grabbing her hand. Mikan once again flushed crimson bright red_

"_Why are you holding my hand?" she said feeling stupid on why she ask such an idiotic and embarrassing question_

"_Because I want to" he said in a monotonous voice. _

'_Maybe there is still hope that he likes me too' Mikan thought urging herself not to giggle but it didn't pave way anyway she giggled nevertheless._

"_What's funny?" Natsume who is playing with her fingers said_

"_I love you Natsume" she covered her mouth instantly the moment those words came out. 'Did I just confessed! This is beyond humiliating!' she thought whose face is almost similar to blood. Her baka self return. She jerks her hand away from Natsume and ran as fast as she could. _

'_Wait why am I running I can teleport myself' she smack her own head with that she is in her room covered by her sheets and trying to erase her memory of what happened. _

_Baka_

_Natsume who is both surprise and happy is there left in the tree branch._

'_She loves me?' he thought. He smirked and began making his way to her room. _

_He slid in the window and saw Mikan on her bed, her white comforter around her only her face is visible. If the comforter is brown she makes a perfect imitation of poop. Natsume laughed at the thought. Mikan who instantly felt his presence the moment his floor\t stepped on her balcony froze on the spot._

'_His here!' she screamed inside her head. She began to panic inside her but not visible in her outer appearance who stared down on the floor trying to come up an excuse on how she would reason out with her sudden confession. She ended up blank_

"_You look like poop. White version of a poop actually" he said sitting on a comfortable chair looking at Mikan. That caught Mikan's attention. She opened her mouth and no words came out she closed it again._

"_Now you're a fish" Natsume said chuckling. Mikan became redder than before mixture of love and anger_

"_Now a tomato" she erupt_

"_Yah! Don't get too cocky when I just confessed to you! I loved you ever since we were trap in the hunted mansion when we were 10, I hate it when you tease me about my panties over and over again, I hate you when you make me look like a fool, I hate-_

_Mikan was cut off by Natsume_

"_I love you too polka" he said sincerity visible in his eyes_

"_You do?" Mikan dumbly said. Natsume laughed_

"_You should ran to me and kiss me instead of saying 'you do'?" he went nearer to her and planted a soft kiss on her lips_

"_I love you" he whispered to her ear. Both flushed from their cheeziness but still they're happy._

I wiped my tears falling from my eyes and sat on the Sakura tree we always go to. Natsume would always lie on my lap while reading his manga. Sighing. I stood up and get readied for class. Seeing his face later on gives me butterflies in my stomach, sadness, and joy for his alive. We can start of being friends again. I'll wait for his memory to come back. I'll wait.

**END OF CHAPTER **

_**A/N**__: Thanks for the reviews! _

_REVIEW/ALERT/FAVORITE my story if you like_


End file.
